


Hour By Hour

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Apocalyptic Daydreams [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecurities, Jason's poor throat XD, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Pack Bonding, Poly Pack Dynamics, SO MUCH FLUFF, Schrodinger's smut, bossy Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Tim walked into camp first, leading the charge once Alfred had finally given the okay. They’d all been stewing in their growing anxiety for the better part of two hours, and no amount of placating had been able to soothe their worries.Brushing off the twig that had clung to his shirt, he looked up and immediately froze. Jason was sitting by the fire, snuggled into Dick's side, while Bruce was packing away the first aid kit by their feet.Both sides of Jason's neck had white gauze taped over his scent glands."Oh, you have got to be kidding me!!"
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Apocalyptic Daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100372
Comments: 32
Kudos: 154
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Hour By Hour

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is JayTim-centric, so I figured it could count for free day on JayTimWeek, but the last fourth of it is all four of them cuddling, so keep that in mind luvs. 
> 
> This is entirely Balloonacy’s fault. They commented on Day By Day about Tim’s reaction, and this is the result XD As the title implies, this picks up just a few hours after the last chapter of DBD.
> 
> Many thanks to Mickeyd58 for the beta work!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim walked into camp first, leading the charge once Alfred had finally given the okay. They’d all been stewing in their growing anxiety for the better part of two hours, and no amount of placating had been able to soothe their worries. 

Brushing off the twig that had clung to his shirt, he looked up and immediately froze. Jason was sitting by the fire, snuggled into Dick's side, while Bruce was packing away the first aid kit by their feet. 

Both sides of Jason's neck had white gauze taped over his scent glands. 

"Oh, you have  _ got _ to be kidding me!!" 

They all looked up at his exclamation. 

"You sent me away when you knew you were going to bond him?!" Tim stomped up to them, ignoring the sounds of the others pushing through the brush behind him. 

"We didn't know that's what was going to happen!" Dick said defensively. "We had to..." His eyes flashed between them. "Talk. About some stuff." 

Tim shook his head, squeezing himself between Dick and Jason and sending Dick stumbling off the log entirely. "Nuh uh, no excuses! You knew I wanted his first kiss. It would have been perfect," he said wistfully.

Bruce huffed. "I'm sure all of your kisses will be lovely, Tim."

Tim wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders, checking to make sure that the other omega was amused by the show. Jason's grin encouraged him to plow on. "Oh, they will be! But it's not going to be the same." He shook his head ruefully. "It was going to be sweet and soft and innocent… But you two have gone ahead and proved that you're depraved and absolutely filthy."

They'd done a damn good job of it, too. Even though most of the sex-scent had been washed off, Jason still smelled undeniably satisfied, and  _ Tim hadn't been there to facilitate further satisfaction. _ Truly, the nerve of these alphas. 

"No, he's mine for the rest of the week. Neither of you are allowed to touch him." Tim tipped his nose up in the air.

"Can we watch?" 

Tim scoffed; Dick sounded far too eager at the supposed punishment. 

Alfred interrupted their bickering before the sex talk could snowball any further. "If you're quite finished, may I inquire as to what brought this change? You all smelled rather distressed upon your arrival."

Dick and Bruce looked at each other, then looked at Jason whose gaze bounced between them. When it became clear that they wouldn't speak for him, he raised his hands.

_ 'The surgery went well, but my voice is tired and hurts. A lot happened, but....' _ He hesitated, then dropped his hands. "I'm pregnant," he whispered. 

His voice was so rough and gravely that it took Tim a moment to really process what Jason had said, but then he wrapped his other arm around Jason and pulled the omega forcefully to his chest. 

Barring his teeth at his alphas, Tim growled. "Mine." 

He wasn't going to be left out of the loop ever again.

* * *

Tim sat back on his heels, chin glistening, feeling positively smug. Jason was laid out before him like a feast, and Tim had nearly had his fill. 

The air was heavy with the thick scent of arousal and slick, and Jason’s chest was still heaving from the last orgasm Tim had managed to wring out of him. Taking pity on him, Tim crawled up and curled into Jason’s side, pillowing his head on Jason’s shoulder and reaching down to pull the blankets up over them.

Jason twisted slightly, curling his arm up around Tim’s shoulders and pressing his nose into Tim’s hair. He sighed, breath ruffling the stray hairs that Tim had given up on taming. 

Tim hummed and pressed closer, purring low in his throat as he scented the side of Jason’s neck, staying clear of the bandages. 

Pulling back just slightly, Jason signed,  _ ‘Happy now?’ _

Tim huffed a laugh. “I was happy before, but yes, I’m very happy that you joined us. Even more so now that you and I can get them riled up and jealous whenever we want.” He wanted to wink, just to emphasize the joke, but Jason wasn’t at a good angle to see his face and his neck was tired after holding his head in awkward positions. 

_ ‘You’re not… mad, right? That we didn’t wait and ask you?’ _

Tim pushed up onto his elbow, concerned that Jason would think that and needing to make clear eye contact. “Jason, in no way am I upset about that. I mean, sure, I wanted all three of us to woo you and everything, but as far as special circumstances go, this takes the cake. I am unbelievably happy that you’re part of our little circle now—and Bruce and Dick already knew that I wanted you to join us. The fact that I get to dote on you extra?” Tim’s hand drifted down Jason’s side, stopping just shy of resting on the brand marring Jason’s skin. “Well, that’s just the icing on the cake. How are you feeling about everything? I know there's been a lot of change.”

Jason’s lips twitched up in a tired smile and he shrugged.  _ ‘I’m okay. Happy. I’m… not scared anymore, Or. Not as scared. I was worried about you though, and bonding with your mates without you.’ _

_ “Our _ mates,” Tim corrected gently. “They’re not just mine now, and trust me when I say I’d bite you myself if that did anything. I’ve wanted you to join us for weeks, and couldn’t be happier with how things turned out.”

Jason let out a shuddering breath and pulled Tim in close, hugging him tightly. He nudged Tim’s head a little, and it took him a moment to catch on to the fact that Jason was trying to get him to press his face against Jason’s throat.

Smiling softly, Tim pressed his lips against the skin just above the bandage covering one of the bites. It smelled faintly like Bruce and antibiotic ointment when he nosed over the gauze, then he kissed the same spot again, sucking some of the skin into his mouth to nibble at. He worried the skin between his teeth, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but more than enough to leave one hell of a hickey. 

He pulled back slowly, just far enough to look at Jason’s face. 

Jason’s eyes fluttered open slowly, eyes hazy and warm in a way that made Tim feel full of some kind of unnameable emotion that he didn’t want to call love just yet. He couldn’t hold Jason’s gaze for long, instead opting to duck down and brush his lips against Jason’s, keeping the kiss chaste in stark contrast to the slick still drying on his jaw. Just a gentle slide and pressure, and Jason responded in kind.

“Can we come in now?  _ Please?” _

Dick’s petulant whine made Tim draw back with a chuckle. He’d nearly forgotten that their alphas were waiting, but a pleased thrum ran through him at the degree of pout in Dick’s voice. This would be a lesson well learned on keeping Tim out of the loop.

“What do you think?” he asked Jason. “Should we make them wait a bit longer?”

Jason rolled his eyes and swatted lazily at Tim’s head.  _ ‘Don’t act like I’m as mean as you. This was all your idea, not mine.’ _

“Well, yeah, but you still went along with it willingly. That makes you my accomplice.” Tim pointedly licked his lips. “And I daresay you rather enjoyed it.”

Jason flushed a beautiful red, reminiscent of how he’d looked earlier.

Smirking, Tim pulled back so he could yell for Dick and Bruce to get inside without deafening Jason, but was stopped by Jason’s hand on his shoulder.

Jason reached up with his other hand, wiping the slick off of Tim’s chin and cleaning him up as best he could, given that they didn’t have wet wipes in the apocalypse. Once finished, he nodded to himself and wiped his hand off on Bruce’s pillow.

Tim gawked at him, expression morphing into a delighted smile as he put together what Jason had done. “Oh my god, you’re evil! Absolutely evil. And a genius.” He laughed brightly at Jason’s modest shrug, then twisted his head to yell over his shoulder. “You two can come in now. It’s too cold to fall asleep without our space heaters.”

He could hear Dick grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like ‘about time’ as the alpha clambered up into the bed of the truck. Dick made it halfway into the nest before he froze, inhaling deeply.

The alpha looked up, taking in the way they were curled together under the blankets, and made the most pathetic pout Tim had ever seen. “Please?” he asked.

“No.” Tim closed his eyes, burrowing in closer to Jason. “We’re sleepy. Now get in here, you’re letting all the warm air out.”

Dick crawled the rest of the way in, letting Bruce finally climb up. “Airing the nest out might be a good idea. It might help us all get a better night’s rest,” Bruce suggested, but made no move to do.

Tim hummed, letting Bruce slide into place behind him without opening his eyes. “Don’t you dare. It’s fucking cold outside.”

Bruce chuckled, settling in and fluffing his pillow. “I know.” He paused, and it took a lot of effort for Tim to suppress his smirk. 

The pillow-fluffing had released a fresh whiff of  _ satisfied  _ Jason, and he knew Bruce’s analytical mind was trying to put together  _ why _ his pillow smelled that way.

The big alpha slid his arm around Tim’s waist, pulling him back against Bruce’s chest. “Think you’re so clever, don’t you?”

Tim shivered, eyes opening to see Jason and Dick watching them closely, Jason’s head tucked under Dick’s chin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied.

“I’m sure you don’t,” Bruce drawled back. “You’re entirely innocent, and would never torment your alphas in such a way.”

He pressed back against Bruce, keeping eye contact with Jason. “How do you know it was me? For all you know, this could have been Jason’s master plan. He’s real devious, you know.”

Jason blushed at the attention turning to face him, and Tim grinned at him, knowing how close it was to the truth. 

“Oh, hush.” Dick rolled his eyes. “Even  _ if _ Jason were capable of such a thing, we all know that you’re the enabler. You are the definition of a tease.”

Snorting, Tim reached out and laced his fingers with Jason’s, pulling their hands up against his chest. “And I’m damn good at it too. Just ask Jason.”

Jason’s eyes went wide and he half buried his face into his pillow.  _ ‘Sleep! I’m tired. It’s time to sleep.’ _

They all chuckled, Dick plastering himself against Jason’s back in a full-body hug. “Timmy really wore you out, huh?”

Jason buried his face into the pillow further, pulling his other hand out of Tim’s grasp to flash them all a middle finger.

Laughing even harder, Tim squirmed away from Bruce to cuddle up next to Jason again. “Okay, we’re done. Scout’s honor, you can go to sleep now.”

Jason turned to face Tim with a short sigh, a soft smile on his lips. The weariness weighing in his eyes sparked a bit of guilt in Tim. The other omega had had a very busy day, and it was pretty late. Jason had to be exhausted. 

He reached up, tracing thin fingers over Jason’s brow. “I’m glad we’re mates,” he whispered. “I’m glad this is how things turned out for all of us.”

Jason blinked slowly, and made a tiny, rough sound in the back of his throat. An almost-purr. Reaching out, Jason pulled Tim to his chest. 

Bruce reached over both of them, resting his hand on Jason’s hip, while Dick mirrored the move with Tim. He took a deep breath, savoring the change in the air that now smelled freshly like his mates and happiness. Tim reveled in the knowledge that they finally had Jason, and that they could start showing Jason just how much they were already in love with him .

**Author's Note:**

> (I would also like to report that I have a prequel for DBD outlined, so that will probably be the next thing out in this series ;) )
> 
> Edit: ... I just realized I posted this a day early XD Oops!!


End file.
